Regocíjate con lo que tienes
by Zusuky
Summary: A Morinaga se le presenta una aparente oportunidad y se le dara la ventaja de elegir si tomarla o no, ¿Podra superar la codicia comun en las personas?


**Regocíjate con lo que tienes**.

 _ **Si estas por leer este One shot, solo existe el reto de que llegues al final si eres un poco sensible y si no, léelo sin temor alguno.**_

.

El viernes había sido agotador, demasiado trabajo en el laboratorio, soportar el frio viento de finales de otoño y el comienzo del invierno, ocasionaba que moverse ágilmente con un abrigo y la bata blanca costara el doble de esfuerzo, además sumarle que él tuvo que hacerse cargo de casi todo. Su amante había tenido que ir a una conferencia donde les instruirían de los nuevos y más sofisticados equipos de laboratorio que enviarían en poco tiempo a la Universidad de Nagoya.

Ya antes habían acordado que se encontrarían hasta tarde por la noche, puesto que esa reunión terminaría pasadas las ocho de la noche y el camino de regreso a casa aun en tren rápido seria de casi dos horas.

Tetsuhiro no quería estar solo tanto tiempo en el departamento que compartía ya por casi un año con Souichi, había terminado su trabajo en el laboratorio desde las seis de la tarde y cuatro largas horas sin la compañía de su amor le parecían infinitas, además que ese mismo día en la mañana había recibido la llamada de un muy buen amigo quien había estado ausente de Japón desde hacía ya más de medio año, por lo que se citaron en el muy frecuentado bar de su amigo Hiroto kun el Adamsite.

Afuera, la noche se sentía muy fría y húmeda, pero en una mesa al fondo del bar en donde las persianas estaban bien cerradas y la calefacción funcionaba intensamente. Tetsuhiro y su amigo Hiroto jugaban al ajedrez, esa noche su amigo de modales refinados no trabajaba, ambos estaban muy concentrados hasta que se rompió el silencio.

\- Escucha Hiroto, el viento está demasiado fuerte -

Dijo Morinaga, que se percataba de un error fatal en su juego cuando ya era demasiado tarde, lo anterior lo había dicho deseoso de impedir que su amigo lo notara.

\- Si lo oigo, espero se detenga pronto -

Contesto Hiroto, inspeccionando severamente el tablero mientras estiraba la mano.

\- Jaque..., Me aseguro que vendrá esta noche -

Comento Tetsuhiro levantando la mano del tablero por la pieza que acababa de mover...

\- Mate -

Replico sonriente su amigo Hiroto.

\- Esto es lo peor al viajar tan lejos de noche, ¡es un loco! -

Dijo Tetsuhiro con un súbito arrebato de enojo y violencia ante su derrota.

\- ¡Cálmate! No importa, quizá ganes la próxima vez -

Comento un mesero que los atendía, nakama de Hiroto y palmeando su hombro.

\- Ya llego, solo él silba así -

Menciono Hiroto, cuando escuchaban aquel ruidoso silbar y se oyeron unos pasos que se acercaron a su mesa. Tetsuhiro saludo con prisa hospitalaria alegre de ver a su amigo, después se oyó como le expresaba sus condolencias al recién llegado que debía venir helado. A su vez el recién llegado le expresaba sus propias condolencias al escuchar que había perdido la partida.

\- Vamos, vamos siéntate -

Invito el mesero al conocido cliente.

\- Aquí Yamagushi a sus órdenes -

Saludo presentándose, y tomando asiento en la silla que le ofrecieron, miro con agrado al mesero anfitrión mientras este traía una botella de whisky, mas unos vasos a la mesa. Al recién llegado con el tercer vaso de licor le brillaban los ojos y se sentía hablador, y mientras el pequeño grupo de amigos contemplaba con afanoso interés a aquel joven que había estado ausente más de seis meses en un viaje a tierras lejanas. El comenzó a hablarles de escenarios salvajes, lugares místicos y gentes extrañas.

\- Siempre exageras en tus relatos, Yamagushi -

Asevero Tetsuhiro asintiendo con la cabeza hacia su amigo Hiroto y el mesero.

\- Cuando se marchó de viaje parecía gelatina temblando y mírenlo ahora, parece haberlo superado todo bastante bien -

Enfatizo el mesero con cortesía.

\- A mí también me gustaría ir a la india, para ver cómo es aquello, ya sabes -

Comento Tetsuhiro, con una cara emocionada, seguramente fantaseando con llevar a su amado.

\- Estas mejor donde estas, te lo aseguro amigo -

Dijo Yamagushi sacudiendo la cabeza y negando con las manos.

\- ¿Porque no nos cuentas lo que empezaste a explicarme el otro día por teléfono, Yamagushi? Creo que era acerca de una mano de mono o algo así. Pero la verdad ni te entendí -

\- Oh no, olvídalo -

Se apresuró a decir Yamagushi, mostrando un rostro aterrado. Y continúo:

\- La verdad, no es nada que merezca la pena escucharse -

\- ¿Una mano de mono? -

Inquirió Hiroto con bastante curiosidad.

\- Bien, no es más que una pequeña rareza de lo que ustedes llamarían magia quizás, o superstición -

Refirió Yamaguchi, quitándole importancia y tratando de que no insistieran más.

\- ¿Acaso quieren que se las muestre? -

Pregunto Yamagushi rebuscando en los bolsillos de sus pantalones holgados-

\- No es más que una pequeña mano de lo más común momificada -

Se sacó algo del bolsillo y lo mostró a los presentes.

Tetsuhiro mostro mucho interés y cuestiono:

\- ¿Y qué tiene de especial? -

\- Solo que está encantada, según cuenta la leyenda entre los aldeanos, un faquir la hechizo para demostrar que la vida de las personas está regida por el destino, y que quienes se interponen a este lo hacen para su desgracia -

Hiroto asombrado y dudoso deseaba saber más.

\- ¿Funcionaria aun aquí en Japón? -

\- Según el encantamiento tres hombres diferentes pueden pedirle tres deseos cada uno, sin importar de donde sean -

Yamagushi hablaba con tanta seriedad que sus tres interlocutores advirtieron que sus leves risas estaban fuera de lugar. Tal vez así controlaba su nerviosismo.

\- Bueno, entonces ¿porque no le has pedido a la mano tus tres deseos Yamagushi? -

Ante esta pregunta con deje de incredulidad, Yamagushi miro a Tetsuhiro a la manera en que una persona anciana habría mirado a un joven presuntuoso e incrédulo.

\- Ya lo hice -

Dijo el dueño de la mano de mono con tranquilidad, mientras su enrojecido rostro palidecía. Tal vez recordando desagradables acontecimientos.

\- ¿Y te los concedió? -

Pregunto atónito y dudoso Hiroto, esperando una respuesta negativa.

\- Si -

Contesto Yamagushi chocando el vaso de whisky contra sus fuertes dientes.

\- ¿Y alguien más se los ha pedido? -

Insistió el joven de ademanes delicados.

\- Si, no sé cuáles fueron sus primeros dos deseos, pero el tercero fue la muerte, por eso me quede yo con la mano -

\- Entonces, si ya se cumplieron tus deseos y el amuleto ya no te es de ninguna utilidad Yamagushi ¿porque lo conservas? -

Pregunto incrédulo Tetsuhiro.

\- Por capricho supongo o tal vez por lo rara que es -

\- ¿Si pudieras pedir otros tres deseos los pedirías? A pesar de que según ha matado gente -

Insistió Tetsuhiro con mirada penetrante, no creía lo que le narraba su amigo, pero tenía bastante curiosidad.

\- No lo sé, no lo sé amigo ¿La quieres? -

Comento dudoso Yamagushi. Cogió la mano de mono y suspendiéndola unos segundos en el aire pretendía arrojarla por la ventana.

Tetsuhiro se levantó y la rescato en el aire antes de que completara su meta, Yamagushi le comento inquieto:

\- Sería mejor que dejaras que se perdiera -

\- Si tú no la quieres dámela a mí -

\- ¡No! Arrójala lejos como haría cualquier persona sensata -

\- ¿Cómo se debe hacer para que funcione? -

\- Se sostiene en lo alto con la mano derecha y se pronuncia un deseo en voz alta, pero te prevengo ante las consecuencias -

Tetsuhiro hizo caso omiso y se guardó la mano de mono en el bolsillo, y tras acomodarse nuevamente en las sillas, ordenaron algo de cenar y con la animación de la cena, la amena charla, el asunto de la mano cayó parcialmente en el olvido.

Después de unas horas, decidieron regresar a sus respectivos hogares, desviándose Yamagushi que vivía de lado opuesto a sus acompañantes y en el camino Tetsuhiro conversaba con Hiroto:

\- Espero que la historia de la mano de mono sea más verídica, a las otras que nos ha contado -

\- Pero si te insistió en que tiraras el amuleto, yo creo deberías hacerle caso Ángel kun -

\- ¡Qué miedo! Si es tan malo como dijo ¿Porque solo aquellos tuvieron un terrible final? Él está bien y no le pasó nada -

Dijo Tetsuhiro con fingido terror e Hiroto le siguió el juego.

\- Entonces, pide ser un rey antes que todo, así ya no te dominara tu senpai y te complacerá en todo -

\- La verdad es que no sé qué pedir, me parece que ya tengo casi todo lo que quiero, senpai por fin se está aclarando en sus sentimientos y para mí eso es un sueño hecho realidad -

\- Con tenerlo a él y la casa limpia ya te conformarías ¿verdad? -

Comento entre risas Hiroto kun.

\- Bueno, pues entonces pide cincuenta millones de yenes, con eso compras tu casa y viajas a América para casarte con senpai san y a ver qué pasa -

Tetsuhiro, con una sonrisa avergonzada ante su propia codicia sostuvo con su mano derecha el amuleto en alto, mientras su amigo adoptando una expresión solemne silbaba haciendo sonar unos acordes de efecto terrorífico **. ¡QUIERO CINCUENTA MILLONES DE YENES!** Exclamo Morinaga con claridad, al mismo tiempo un silbido de su amigo subrayo las palabras tras un repentino grito del que pidió el deseo.

\- ¡SE MOVIO! -

Tetsuhiro grito aterrado, mirando con repugnancia el amuleto que había dejado caer al suelo. Y aseguro:

\- Lo juro, cuando he pronunciado el deseo se a contorsionado en mi mano como si fuera una serpiente -

\- Bueno yo no veo el dinero por ninguna parte y apuesto a que no lo veré nunca. Además habrán sido imaginaciones tuyas -

Dijo Hiroto con mirada de ansiedad, porque veía a su amigo pálido aun.

\- ¡No!..., pero no importa no me ha pasado nada, solo me ha dado un susto de muerte -

Siguieron su camino ambos jóvenes, ya a punto de llegar al departamento de Tetsuhiro que era el más cercano del bar, el viento soplaba con más fuerza, y Tetsuhiro se sobresaltó al oírse un portazo en el departamento de arriba, a un lado del suyo.

\- Espero que te encuentres el dinero en una bolsa cerrada en medio de la cama o de perdida abajo de ella y algún ser agazapado desde lo alto del armario observándote con sus ojos rojos como guardas tus malignas ganancias, jajajajaja -

Comento sarcástico Hiroto antes de irse. Tetsuhiro se quedó parado solo en la oscuridad, contemplando las estrellas brillantes y las nubes, buscando figuras entre ellas, la última silueta que vio se volvió tan vivida y simiesca que se quedó atónito mirándola. Y soltando una risita nerviosa busco a tientas detrás de su pantalón las llaves para entrar a su departamento, pero su mano agarro la mano de mono, y con un ligero escalofrío se secó su sudorosa mano con el abrigo, entro y vio que el cuarto donde dormía con Souichi estaba oscuro, seguramente ya descansaba en los brazos de Morfeo, por lo que entro y se fue directo a la cama tratando de no despertarlo.

A la mañana siguiente el departamento bañado por el brillante sol invernal y el hermoso canto de las aves, reconforto el ambiente y Tetsuhiro se rió de sus miedos, invadía la estancia un aire de sana cotidianidad que había extrañado la noche anterior. Y la sucia y maltratada mano de mono descansaba en el aparador con un descuido que indicaba escaso crédito en sus virtudes.

Morinaga pensó:

.

● _ **Supongo que a todos nos pasa lo mismo, ¿casi nadie puede creer en nuestros días en pedir deseos y menos que estos se cumplan? y aunque se cumplieran, ¿Que daño podría hacernos algo de dinero? a no ser que me cayeran en la cabeza. Yamagushi dijo que todo se cumple con tal naturalidad, que uno podría atribuirlo a la casualidad. Bien no tocare el dinero hasta que le cuente a senpai, temo volverme un hombre ruin y avaricioso. Jajajaja.●**_

 _ **.**_

Souichi preguntando si había café, por fin lo saco de su fantasioso pensar y se despidió ya que debía regresar a su ultimo día de entrenamiento de aquel nuevo equipo de laboratorio, después se encontrarían para desayunar en el comedor de la Universidad de Nagoya. Tetsuhiro lo abrazo y alguna fuerza ato sus labios por varios segundos, lo acompaño hasta la puerta, vio cómo se alejaba por la avenida mientras sonreía al estar más enamorado que nunca del rubio que ya no era tan rudo con él y le permitía casi todo en la intimidad de su departamento.

De regreso a la mesa para tomar su café, se rió a expensas de su propia credulidad que lo había llevado a pedir un deseo. Pero esto no evito que saliera corriendo al oír la llamada de la puerta, pensó que a Souichi se le había olvidado algo, sin embargo resulto ser su amigo Hiroto que tomo del buzón una factura de la renta del departamento que acababa de dejar el cartero, y su amigo comenzó a explayarse con sus ironías, que en vez de dinero mágicamente le aparecían facturas por pagar y mientras se sentaba a la mesa esperando un café, charlaban de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

\- Te lo digo, me atrevería a jurarlo -

Dijo Tetsuhiro sirviéndole un poco de café a su amigo y continúo:

\- Pero digas lo que digas, esa cosa se me movió en la mano estoy dispuesto a jurarlo. Yo no me lo esperaba solo la sostenía y... ¿qué pasa? -

Su amigo no contesto, observaba los misteriosos movimientos de un hombre que se asomaba desde el exterior. y que parecía no saber qué actitud tomar antes de tocar, recabando una idea con el dinero pedido en el deseo, Hiroto reparo en que el extraño iba muy bien vestido, y portaba un traje que parecía nuevo y reluciente. El castaño de modales refinados se llevó de inmediato las manos a la boca sacando conclusiones y se apresuró a la ventana.

Tetsuhiro atendió al extraño que parecía incómodo y le miraba furtivamente, a continuación espero con toda la paciencia a que el hombre expusiera los motivos de su visita.

\- Buenos días, Yo..., me han pedido que viniera a verles -

Hablo por fin el hombre, su voz sonaba muy solemne.

\- Vengo de parte de Alliance -

Tetsuhiro de inmediato se sobresaltó, ese nombre lo relaciono al seguro de vida que él y Souichi tenían en la Universidad de Nagoya, ante cualquier accidente de trabajo.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo? dijo con dificultad, ¿le ha pasado algo a senpai? ¿De qué se trata? -

Al ver lo alterado de Morinaga, Hiroto intervino tranquilizándolo posando su mano sobre su hombro y comento:

\- Vamos, vamos, siéntate y no saques conclusiones precipitadas, estoy seguro de que usted no es portador de malas noticias ¿verdad caballero? -

\- Disculpe, pero dígame ¿sufrió algún daño? -

Insistió Tetsuhiro alarmado, el visitante inclino la cabeza en señal de asentimiento.

\- Un grave daño -

Dijo sin alterar la voz y continúo:

\- Pero ya no sufre -

\- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias a dios! -

Agradecido repetía y repetía Tetsuhiro juntando las manos.

\- ¡Gracias a dios! por eso ¡gracias...

Callo de pronto al tomar conciencia del siniestro significado detrás de la frase. Y al ver confirmado todos sus miedos ante la mirada desviada del extraño, se quedó unos instantes sin respiración y volviéndose hacia su amigo más lento en comprender que él, dejo caer sobre el su temblorosa mano.

\- Fue víctima de una explosión con químicos -

Dijo el visitante con voz grave.

\- ¿Una explosión? Sí, claro-

Repitió Tetsuhiro muy aturdido. Se sentó con la mirada perdida más allá de la ventana, y tomando la mano de mono la apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Era todo lo que yo tenía! -

Tetsuhiro se lamentó llorando mientras se volvía lentamente hacia el visitante.

\- Es algo muy duro. Nuestra empresa desea que se les transmita sus más sinceras condolencias para con ustedes en esta gran pérdida -

El rostro de Hiroto estaba lívido con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la respiración inaudible. El rostro de Tetsuhiro tenía una expresión similar a la que debe tener alguien que pierde el juicio.

\- Es mi obligación decirles que Alliance declina toda responsabilidad, pero en consideración por los años de Tatsumi Souichi en la Universidad y de investigador, desean hacerles entrega de cierta suma a modo de compensación -

Morinaga azoto la mano de mono y se dirigió al visitante con una mirada de pavor, sus labios musitaron las palabras:

\- ¿CUANTO ES ESA SUMA? -

\- CINCUENTA MILLONES DE YENES -

Fue la respuesta, sin poder gritar Tetsuhiro sonrió débilmente, levanto las manos al frente como si hubiera quedado ciego y cayó al suelo sin sentido.

.

.

En el enorme cementerio, distante a unos tres kilómetros de su hogar. Tetsuhiro y la inconsolable familia Tatsumi enterraron a su hijo, hermano y amante muerto, regresaron a casa envueltos en sombras y silencio. Todo había acabado tan de prisa que al principio apenas eran conscientes, permaneciendo en un estado de expectación como si algo fuera a suceder o cambiar.

.

Pero los días pasaron y la expectación dio paso a la negación, fue al cabo de una semana cuando Tetsuhiro se despertó de pronto a mitad de la noche, y alargando la mano sobre su cama, descubrió que estaba completamente solo, que la habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad, que jamás volvería a sentir el calor de aquel cuerpo junto a su lecho y de la ventana le llego el sonido del fuerte viento, el mismo que sintió y escucho la noche que conservo la mano de mono y pidió ese deseo.

Sentía muchísimo frio y su corazón congelado de dolor, pero pensó que más frio debería de tener su amado en aquel helado y oscuro cementerio y rompió en llanto, el sonido de sus sollozos moría sin percibirlos. Trato de acomodarse en la cama con sus ojos inflamados y pesados de sueño, llevaba muchas noches sin casi dormir. Dio algunas cabezadas y se durmió, hasta que de súbito lo sobresalto un pensamiento persistente en sus pesadillas.

\- ¡LA MANO, LA MANO DE MONO! -

Grito él y se levantó alarmado preguntándose.

\- ¿DONDE? ¿DONDE ESTA? -

Cruzo la habitación tambaleándose para buscarla, tratando de recordar si la guardo o la tiro en su desesperación, pero recordó que la deposito sobre la repisa, algo se le ocurrió y pensaba víctima de la histeria.

● _**¿Porque no lo había pensado antes? ¿Porque no lo había pensado antes? Los dos deseos que faltan solo he pedido uno, iré a buscarla y pediré el deseo, pero..., lleva muerto diez días, y además solo lo reconocí por la ropa que llevaba puesta, ¿cómo será ahora? hare que vuelva, de ningún modo puedo tenerle miedo a mi amor●**_

Tetsuhiro camino en el pasillo en medio de la oscuridad. Y de allí a la repisa, el amuleto estaba en su lugar, pero un horrible miedo a que el impronunciado deseo pudiera devolverle a su amado ante él lo atenazo. Incluso su rostro parecía demudado cuando entro al dormitorio, estaba lívido y expectante sintió miedo al razonar que era una locura. Aun así él levanto la mano derecha.

\- QUIERO QUE MI AMADO SOUICHI, VIVA DE NUEVO -

La mano de mono cayó al suelo y el la miro presa de temor, se dejó caer en una silla y permaneció sentado hasta quedarse aterido por el frio. Mientras lanzaba furtivas miradas a la ventana, al cabo de un buen rato. Tetsuhiro con una sensación indescriptible por el fracaso del amuleto, se acostó en la cama y después de un minuto se estiro en silencio, pero en el preciso instante que en la puerta de entrada sonó un golpe tan apagado y sigiloso que apenas había sido perceptible. Se oyó un nuevo golpe en la puerta _**¿qué es eso?**_ Pensó con un sobresalto.

\- Seguro fue el viento -

Dijo Tetsuhiro con la voz entre cortada, sentado en la cama a la escucha, un fuerte golpe retumbo de nuevo en toda la casa.

\- ¡ES SOUICHI, ES SOUICHI! -

No había recordado que el cementerio estaba a más de tres kilómetros y se precipito hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirle la puerta, pensó _**¿TENGO MIEDO DEL AMOR DE MI VIDA?**_ Se oyó otro golpe en la puerta, y otro, se detuvo y se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas buscando a tientas con desesperación la mano de mono. Tenía que encontrarla antes de que esa cosa del exterior lograra entrar, un tableteo de golpes sonó en el departamento. Oyó el chasquido del cerrojo superior, justo en el momento en que encontraba la mano de mono. _**JADEO FRENETICO EL ULTIMO Y TERCER DESEO.**_..., los golpes cesaron de repente, aunque sus ecos seguían recorriendo la casa.

Tomo valor cuando ya no se escuchó nada y abrió la puerta, una fría ráfaga de viento entro por todo el departamento. Y un largo lamento salió de su boca y se atrevió a salir mirando primero el cielo y después, la trémula luz de la farola del lado opuesto de la calle, brillaba en medio de la avenida silenciosa y desierta...NIRVANA.

.

.

.

\- ¿La quieres? -

Volvió a repetir la pregunta Yamagushi:

\- ¡Tetsuhiro! Te pregunte que si la quieres, te has quedado en mute por varios segundos -

\- ¡Eh! ¡No! Yamagushi y yo creo que no debes arrojarla hacia afuera, lo mejor sería que la quemaras y destruyeras por completo -

\- Si, eso es lo que hare -

Satisfecho Tetsuhiro se despidió de sus amigos y se retiró apurado, pues el reloj ya marcaba las nueve de la noche y deseaba llegar a su departamento antes de que Souichi lo hiciera. Deseaba prepararle algo de cenar y abrazarlo, besarlo hasta colmarle la paciencia, pues su amado lo aceptaba pero aún le costaba acceder a los excesivos mimos y apapachos de Morinaga.

\- ¡Tadaima! -

\- ¡Senpai! Okaerinasai, ¿cómo termino el entrenamiento? ¿No es peligroso el nuevo equipo que enviaran? -

\- En realidad no, solo hay que ser cuidadosos en su manejo, yo personalmente te explicare como funciona -

\- Senpai, me gustaría que mañana que no trabajamos por las festividades, pudiéramos salir a cenar y beber un rato, tiene mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos -

\- Bastante tiempo, tu ocupado con el entrenamiento en Hamamatsu y yo con nuevas instrucciones en el laboratorio y ahora el cambio de equipo -

\- Entonces ¿Es un sí? -

\- Si, pero también recuerda que debemos visitar a Kanako y a la tía Matsuda, aunque a mí no me gustan estos festejos, ellas esperan que cenemos allá -

\- ¡Ah! Es verdad, entonces mañana lo pasamos con ellas y el domingo vamos a un buen restaurant-bar -

\- Eso ya muestra enseguida tus segundas intenciones -

Se acercó mirando el rostro enrojecido de Souichi, quien se turbo ante el rápido movimiento de su Kouhai, entonces lo beso brevemente y le musito mirándolo a los ojos lo mucho que lo amaba y lo feliz que era al estar con él.

.

.

Morinaga había experimentado una especie de premonición cuando su amigo le ofreció la mano de mono, vio lo que podría sucederle al intentar manipular los acontecimiento de la vida, no solo la suya sino también la de la persona que más amaba, pero entendió que lo mejor era estar satisfecho con lo conseguido hasta ahora en su vida, y esto incluía lo que ya en si le resultaba un milagro, que el hermoso joven rubio de cabellos largos que seis años atrás vio por primera vez en la Universidad de Nagoya y que a pesar de ser un tirano, violento, egoísta y homofóbico, ahora vivía con él y lo aceptaba a su lado. Lo que antes había dicho en su visión era verdad, _tenía prácticamente todo_ y lo poco que le faltaba lo podría alcanzar a base de su propio esfuerzo como lo había hecho al conseguir lo ya que poseía.

.

.

.

Este One-Shot lo base en un corto cuento de terror sobrenatural escrito por W. W. Jacobs, humorista inglés, en 1902. En lo personal la he visto en varias versiones y cuando niña me impacto. Su fama trasciende generaciones, pues hasta en los Simpson se hace referencia a este.

Espero les haya gustado un poco. Saludos.


End file.
